Generally, in an existing storage array, a storage array may be generally divided into system drives and user drives. Usually, some disk array (also known as independent disk redundant array, RAID) groups and logical unit numbers (LUNs) and raw disk space may be consumed by the system itself. For example, an operating system (OS) image may be stored on the raw disk space. In addition, metadata (i.e., configuration information) of internal objects (e.g., a drive, a RAID group, a LUN) of a user drive may be also stored on system drives.